Disillusions
by SkyCipher
Summary: Zander Rowling has always questioned his purpose in life. Then he met AC, a man who doesn’t search for answers, but the questions themselves. Together the two embark on a mission to define life, happiness, love, hate, war, and each other.


This is classified under misc. books, simply because I don't know where else to put it.

I was so excited to post this, that I did so early. If the story allows it, I will publish much longer chapters in the future.

_Disclaimer_ – unlike fanfiction, this belongs completely to me. The characters and plot are mine and mine alone. Please don't sink so low as to take them from me without permission. Thank you.

-

_**Disillusions **_

Zander Rowling has always questioned his purpose in life. Then he met AC, a man who doesn't search for answers, but the questions themselves. Together the two embark on a mission to define life, happiness, love, hate, war, and each other.

-

Society classifies itself as a people; but it defines itself by its accomplishments: it's dominance over animals, powers over nature and ownership of others.

America is defined by it's golden opportunities of both space and race; it is defined by it's vast pools of emerald plains yearning to graze the hazel skies which exude a gentle air that sips at the abundance of hopes, dreams and most importantly: the pursuit of happiness. Alas, the Declaration of Independence declares: the pursuit of happiness, but not the ability to achieve it.

Never the less, the American Dream lives on. Millions flock to our garden of Eden waiting to be consumed by it's ecstasy; a thirst quenched by the bright green star that shines over our Great Neck - ensuring freedom, and liberty - with such acuteness that all who enter would be engulfed in a sense of being that none, and yet all had witnessed.

I was promised a chance at this fleeting dream in the year of ____ when I was accepted to ________ University. I was a promising young man of eighteen who had sided with college. I was a coward for choosing knowledge over honor, my father had sneered, and yet away I went. With a disapproving look and an unforgivable sin marked across my brow, while the war to end all wars sunk farther into the hearts of America, casting a dismal grey over our once fertile land of the brave.

It was on one of these despairing days that I first encountered AC. He was a young man similar to myself, incapable of explaining where he had come from, where he was, or even who he was. And yet, something about him; the way his green eyes seemed to be staring not at you, but through your soul and beyond into another world, an unfathomable distance, immeasurable by any tangible item known to man.

He was wandering lost; beneath the oak trees of our ivy campus as if by magic the answer, or better yet the question, he was searching for would appear in front of his nose.

"That's AC."

As if she was reading my mind, the girl nodded toward the man still ambling mindlessly over the rough cobblestones, his pale hands shaking in front of his chest as if he was tapping at an invisible harpsichord.

"He's supposed to be a musical prodigy."

The girl continued as if she knew without me uttering a syllable what was raging through my mind.

"He seems crazy. What's his name?"

The girl shrugged, her golden locks bouncing atop her shoulders. "A. Calvin. Most call him AC because no one knows what the A stands for."

I directed my gaze down at the girl beside me. Her light blue dress had seen many summers and yet she wore it like a queen wore a potato sack; elegantly refined and unaware that she was committing a taboo.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katherine, Katherine Wilson." Her southern accent was no more than the quiet whisper of a brook coursing over pebbles on a lazy summer day, and yet the way she held herself erect was as if she was the Statue of Liberty herself.

I bowed low and kissed her outstretched hand. "Zander Rowling." I smiled flirtatiously.

Her sophisticated manners didn't respond fast enough and I caught her look of disgust. "Are you a student here Zander?" Her voice held a cheerful curiosity but her pale blue eyes were dissecting the ground for some hidden feature.

"If it pleases my lady, I am a music man."

"Katie!"

As if to heist the remainder of her attention a new man was approaching us at more than a friendly meander. His name I would learn later was Jonathan Wilson, her twin brother, who Katie seemed to idolize.

For all that he was, Jonathan Wilson certainly wasn't placed upon this world to impress. His dreamy hazel eyes were so full of a hidden emotion that one could not see into his soul with a microscope but had to grasp buckets of his being at once and hope you weren't suffocated by all that he was. Alas, his eyes were the only interesting thing about him. His chocolate brown hair was long and unkempt which caused it to sway freely in the fall air.

He hardly looked like a refurbished southerner, but his manners were sub par for he tactfully offered me his tanned and callused hand.

I watched, intrigued by how the two siblings greeted each other. It was something I will never forget. They were above physical contact, holding each other with their eyes. Pale blue and a stormy hazel, together they completed the gale over the ocean, which swirled with such catastrophic force that even the mighty Trident would kneel. Normally, I would have avoided such a whimsical personality, but the way Jonathan and Katherine Wilson seemed to communicate much more than I perceived was far more interesting than even the still sporadic AC clangoring away with his invisible music.

As I stood there alone, yet surrounded, on the _____ University lawn, I wished I could see my father. I wished I could reach out and slap his weathered face. Here, in this simple garden, I could see more, conquer more with a handshake and a few words, than the mighty American Army could in a lifetime. It made me smile, for as long as I am here, knowledge will always triumph.

-

I have never published a story like this before, and being where it is, I don't think it will receive the attention I wish it to. So I am requesting three reviews before I publish the next chapter. Just so I know I am not wasting my time.

In case you are wondering, time and place are irrelevant, so they are marked by underscores only to please the grammar of the sentence. I understand this first chapter lacks dialogue and is not what FanFiction is used to, but please bear with me.

Thank you,

Sky


End file.
